Fujiwara no Mokou/RicePigeon's second version
When you're immortal, life doesn't really mean that much anymore, seeing as you can't die. Might as well waste it, right? That should be this Mokou's thought process in a nutshell; expend Mokou's Life to power up its attacks, only to gain it back later. Even if you do run out of Life, ''"Phoenix Rebirth" allows Mokou a second lease on life in order to go out ablaze... literally.'' ) |Image = File:MokouRP-portrait.png |Creator = RicePigeon |Downloadlink = RicePigeon's MUGEN Spot The 14th Doctor's Pyro soundpack |Resolution = 320x240 |Lablink = Fujiwara no Mokou/RicePigeon's Version}} Gameplay Mokou is technically a six-button character, but plays like a standard three-button character, using the extra buttons for shortcut; , when used combined with or acts as a shortcut for her and dash commands. is used as a shortcut for + , while is used as a shortcut for , used in the Level 3 Hypers. Borrowed from Urban Legend in Limbo, each of Mokou's Normals and Specials, with a few exceptions, will drain Mokou's Life until Mokou is left with only 1 Life. Doing so will fill up a secondary Life meter, which displays how much Life Mokou is able to recover from her Special; the more Life Mokou has to recover, the bigger and more powerful this attack becomes. Mokou can also manually drain her own Life through the use of St. Germain's Forewarning, which also allows her to simultaneously charge Power. Additionally, Mokou has a unique quirk among RicePigeon's other Touhou Project characters in that each of her and Normals and Command Normals will deal chip damage to an opponent if blocked, though Mokou is unable to K.O. her opponents in this way; these same attacks also happen to drain Mokou's Life, thus the chip damage from her Normals acts as a tradeoff to compensate for this. At the beginning of the match, Mokou must select from one of two Level 3 Hypers, as both cannot be used during the same match. "Immortality's Reckless Sacrifice" is a powerful projectile-invincible rushing attack that, on hit, causes Mokou to initiate a self-destructing explosion that consumes all of the character's remaining Life and engulfing everything in flames until Mokou reappears. Once Mokou reappears, Mokou will regain any Life lost during this time, as well as any recoverable Life that Mokou has not yet recovered. In addition, the damage of damage dealt is scaled by the amount of recoverable life Mokou had before executing the attack, up to a maximum of 150% damage. "Raging Eternal Volcanic Flame" is a screen-spamming ground pound that, on successful hit, summons a volcanic geyser at the opponent's feet for more damage, but can easily be avoided by jumping. "Phoenix Rebirth" is a passive move that is always available regardless of which Hyper is chosen, and activates the moment Mokou would be K.O.'d by an attack, instantly restoring Mokou's Life to full regardless of how much recoverable Life Mokou has; afterward, Mokou sprouts firey wings and all of its attacks deal additional damage, though as a tradeoff, Mokou's Life will now continuously deplete itself until it reaches 1, and "Phoenix Rebirth" can only activate once per match, even if Mokou has enough meter to activate the move again. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' during blockstun| Restores all recoverable Life Damage increases based on amount of Life recovered Hitbox size increases during "Phoenix Rebirth" Uses 1000 Power| }} | during attack for up to 2 additional attacks Additional attacks: Deals 12 self-damage per hit| | |One attack | |Two attacks | |Three attacks}} | |One attack | |Two attacks | |Three attacks}} | |One attack | |Two attacks | |Three attacks}}}} | Projectile trajectory varies with button pressed| | }} | }} | }}}} | Restores all recoverable Life Damage increases based on amount of Life recovered Hitbox size increases during ''"Phoenix Rebirth" version: version: | | |Default | |''"Phoenix Rebirth"}} | |Default | |"Phoenix Rebirth"}} | |Default | |"Phoenix Rebirth"}}}} | Deals 16 self-damage Hitbox size increases during ''"Phoenix Rebirth"| | |Default | |''"Phoenix Rebirth"}} | |Default | |"Phoenix Rebirth"}} | |Default | |"Phoenix Rebirth"}}}} 'Hypers' | Deals 116 / 108 self-damage Uses 1000 Power| }} | Deals 96 self-damage Uses 1000 Power| }} / | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Depletes all remaining Life on successful hit Damage increases proportionally to recoverable Life Restores all remaining and recoverable Life on hit Uses 3000 Power| }} / | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Deals 105 self-damage on hit Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Others' / }}|Gradually increases Power while held Power must be less than 3000 Converts Life into recoverable Life Life must be more than 1| }} 'Palette Gallery' 's colours) |File:RPMokoupal6.png|1,6 (Keine Kamishirasawa's hakutaku form colours) |File:RPMokoupal7.png|1,7 (Jean Grey/Phoenix's colours) |File:RPMokoupal8.png|1,8 (Jean Grey/Phoenix's classic colours) |File:RPMokoupal9.png|1,9 (Eirin Yagokoro's colours) |File:RPMokoupal10.png|1,10 (Iori Yagami's colours) |File:RPMokoupal11.png|1,11 (Kyo Kusanagi's colours) |File:RPMokoupal12.png|1,12 |Palnote=3}} 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos Fujiwara no Mokou by Ricepigeon Trivia *Both of Mokou's winquotes against Sakuya Izayoi are references to the British science fiction TV series ''Doctor Who. *The music that plays during and after "Phoenix Rebirth" is a remix of "Reach for the Moon Immortal Smoke", Mokou's boss theme from Imperishable Night. The remix that plays is, ironically, used as the boss theme for Mokou's mortal enemy Kaguya in Concealed the ConclusionCtC Kaguya's Theme: Reach for the Moon, Immortal Smoke . *Mokou's voice clips are those of Tatsuki Arisawa's from Bleach: The Blade of Fate. *Mokou's first victory quote against Chen is a direct reference to a line spoken by Joseph Joestar in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure during a scene in which he kicks a cat off its feet after enticing it with a piece of food. References Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with an Alpha Counter Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Power Charge Category:Characters that can Resurrect Category:Characters with a Single-Chain Rekka Attack Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made in 2015 }}